Carrot Crazy: Max's Revenge
So, does anyone remember the show, Carrot Crazy? Well, you didn't know that Cartoon Network re-uploaded the episodes on YouTube, but Cartoon Network didn't re-upload a episode called "Max's Revenge". Yes, I know that it was aired in some countries. It was 10:10, I stayed up because I couldn't sleep. I decided to watch some TV. I was channel surfing. Suddenly, I changed the channel to BBC Three. Doctor Who was just finishing, then the announcer said that Carrot Crazy is coming up next. After the 3-part commercial break, the new episode was finally coming on. I was excited, so I made some popcorn with some apple juice. When I came back, it just skipped the theme. "That's weird", I thought to myself. The title card said "Max's Revenge" in blood-red text and the background was a chainsaw. I was laughing because I thought this is a morbid joke, so I continued watching. The episode started with Max in his room, looking very angry because he is getting sick and tired of Duke. He then said "I AM GOING TO KILL DUKE!". He then runs out from his room to go outside. He saw Duke who was running away. Max then get a chainsaw so that he can kill Duke. Max then chased Duke, he threw his chainsaw at Duke and Duke screamed in pain when he saw blood coming out from his body. Max then got his chainsaw out of Duke and he laughed because Duke is finally dead. He carried Duke to his house. It then cuts to Max inside with Duke's dead body. He then said "Sweet dreams, Duke" while holding a Desert Eagle. He then ripped off Duke's head with blood spraying all over the camera, the blood was either food colour or was it... REAL. Now instead of the credits rolling, there was a black screen for 30 seconds. It then cut to Duke's dead body which looks not that realistic, but a bit real than computer-animated graphics. Then the screen went black... AGAIN. This time... it took for 43 seconds. Then text appeared in Korean, saying "Killer Max is watching you, Michael". Then the TV turned itself off. I tried turning it back on, but it wouldn't. I let out a scream and smashed the TV with the giant hammer. The next day at 07:49, I looked up IMDb to see if there was any searches for the episode. None. I went to Yahoo Mail and contacted Cartoon Network about this: "Where did you find this episode, we are sorry that your dreams have been crushed! One day, there was a guy named Peter, he was hired in 2001, but got fired in 2007 for making these kind of episodes. We are sorry for making you scared and we will sent you great stuff!". Then they just sent me Adventure Time DVDs, The Powerpuff Girls VHSs, Ed, Edd n Eddy DVDs and more. There was also one more thing, it was in a cake package, it was a "we are sorry" cake. I ate the cake anyway and kept my VHSs and DVDs for my little cousin. I kept the other stuff. Also, one more thing, DO NOT WATCH MAX'S REVENGE! If this episode is somewhere, don't watch it. Thank you taking time for reading this. Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Death